fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Acid Dropper
A little known Acid Dropper, is one of those unknown agents of Nemesis Factor who has the acidic toxin powers to drop anyone at close range, may be a mutant or a human enchanted with acidic toxic powers. Learn of what goes on He is learning of what's going on with his team status and problem with Demon Knight. None of them have a demon inside like Demon Knight has. He suddenly realizes of what Demon Knight wanted him to be secret, hidden, undetectable, and uncaught and if he did get caught or exposed, he must be getting killed. Nemesis Factor vs. Xia Acid Dropper is angrily dropping the deadly toxic liquid on Laster, successfully touched Laster with a tiny amount of what's left of acid drop. Meija absorbed Armstrong by hitting Arzhansel and breaking a little shard from Arzhansel's steel-made hair and threw it at Acid Dropper's hazardous bodysuit and hazardous mask at the speed of rate and velocity, but was shocked at how fast Acid Dropper disappeared before the shard hit the land. But Laster used her powers by emitting colorful light-based powers in which hits Acid Dropper before he disappeared. The laser power penetrated the acid into a gamma bomb. It is supposed to be a biohazardous bomb, but Acid Dropper saved his team from his deadly powers. He can not save himself in which powers hurted him a little. Failed mission Acid Dropper and his team failed to retrieve Laster to Demon Knight. Demon Knight warned them if they do that again, they will need the practice on their mistakes by making their mistakes correct. Overexposure Acid Dropper is caught fighting against Laster with his anger on the public news by an accident. He becomes public known figure on news in which upsets Demon Knight so much. He's supposed to keep himself secret and undetectable. Threatening to kill Laster Acid Dropper is readying to take the acid drops on Laster as a payback for what she did to him last time. She developed the advanced light-based powers by generating a huge laser by blinding Acid Dropper's eyes in which makes Acid Dropper fail to aim at Laster, making the energy combine with these toxin acid drops into something deadly, triggering the energy into a huge biohazardous explosion in which killed all these opponents of hers in the arena, and using her light-based powers by erasing these power recognization and signature and making it look like the actual spactical beam from an alien mothership. Apparent death Acid Dropper is second peron who faced his death to get killed by Demon Knight with his mysterious power. Demon Knight's anger takes a toll at Acid Dropper for what his cover is blown on the news. Demon Knight decided to send his secret knight elites to kill his former team--Nemesis Factor. Who is Acid Dropper? Acid Dropper was killed by Demon Knight in the eyes of Martinique. He may be a disguise of what someone wants people to think he is alive. However, Confluenta read the files about Acid Dropper without realizing that he is one of the best elite agency branch under the T.S.S.O. and wonder what his connection between TSSO and NEMESIS FACTOR. She takes the google from what Chikker gave her by reading the Acid Dropper's files and accessing the codes by opening more depth of Acid Dropper's personal files. She realized that Acid Dropper is a human who has enchanted with a deadly toxic acids in the body suit with his gadgets. She also realized those members in their team--Nemesis Factor are humans except her and Martinique. Category:Character Category:Villain Character Category:Killed by Demon Knight